


50 Seconds of Sketch or 50 Shades of Luke

by JanessaDiane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 50 shades of grey, 5SOS, luke hemmings - Fandom, luke hemmings imagine - Fandom
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, College Professor Luke, College Student/Teacher, F/M, Female Calum, Teacher Luke, Teacher-Student Relationship, but better, extra credit, gender bend, less abuse of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaDiane/pseuds/JanessaDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is teaching Psychology at an American University. He notices that Camille, one of his students is not as knowledgeable as he thought she was. He offers her extra credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Seconds of Sketch or 50 Shades of Luke

The bell rang, dismissing the high school seniors from their seats while mumbles about how stupid this class was filled the hot Autumn air that rushed in with the open door.  
"Camille, I need to see you for a minute," the teacher said, making the girl's face turn bright red. Why did he want to see HER?  
"Look, I hate to tell you this, but you're not doing too well in this class so far. It seems you're quite...inexperienced," he began from behind his messy desk.  
Was that a twinkle in his eye? Camille continued to blush as she nodded in understanding. His assumption was true.  
"However, don't give up just yet," Luke continued, his stern face turning into a small smile. (Camille hated to admit it, but she loved that smile. So full of life, yet so gentle. He was still in college himself, but this class served as an internship project.) "Seeing as how I was once in your position myself, I feel like it's only fair to offer you a chance at...extra credit."  
He removed his glasses and leaned forward with his proposition, not hiding the fact that his sky-blue eyes were traveling up and down her body as he waited for her reaction...somehow seeming to know already that she'd be interested in what he had to offer.  
Camille knew that wasn't the kind of position Professor Hemmings was talking about. "What kind of extra credit did you have in mind?"  
"I was thinking about a couple late night session maybe discuss the some more vocabulary over pineapple smoothies" Luke asked while standing back up. His sweater vest lifting at the corner. "I don't know sir. Isn't that frowned upon." Camille asked while avoiding eye contact. "Ms. Hood.."  
"Camille if you please." "Camille, its just extra credit. If you don't want to I'm sure there are other students willing to take your place. Maybe that friend of yours...Ashley...or is it Michaela." Camille wondered if Professor Hemmings really wanted to help or if he just wanted help grading papers or something. "Okay, Professor Hemmings, I'll do it." Camille reached out to shake his hand but he pulled her into a hug. " Please. Call me Luke. " he whispered.

Camille went to bed that night wondering about her encounter with professor Hemmings--or luke, that is. The more she thought about it, the more confused and somewhat stressed she became. He'd almost seemed like he was...making a pass at her. Trying to seduce her. But no, that couldn't be--right? No one would possibly give that body of hers a second chance. Deep down, she knew this was why she was "inexperienced"; it wasn't because she was afraid of sex, but because other guys just weren't willing, apparently. But now, with Luke...  
~~~  
The next evening, she drove to the other side of town for her extra credit, following her GPS to the address he'd written down for her and slipped into her hand with a charming grin. As she pulled into the driveway, she took in the sight of a large apartment complex. It seemed nice enough, especially for a guy with a college income. With a start, she noticed she was shaking. Her breaths came in short puffs as she stepped into the chilly night air. She tried to shake off the nervous jitters--it was just a meeting with a teacher, a tutoring session, after all--why should it bother her this much?  
She took the elevator to the third floor. She tentatively crept down the long, dim corridor until she found his apartment number. She rang the doorbell.  
Wait.  
He said pineapple smoothies, right? Hadn't they learned that pineapple made the..the stuff taste better?  
Camille gulped. She felt her face flush. She considered running away.  
The door opened.  
"Camille, good to see you. You're just in time for a fresh pineapple smoothie."  
There stood her teacher, completely transformed from the authority figure she'd seen in class. His blonde hair was a bit of a mess, as though he'd had a nap and not re-brushed it. He wore a black nirvana tee shirt and Grey sweatpants, and his glasses were gone. He looked...his age. Couldn't be more than 20.  
Camille's heart jumped.  
"Well don't just stand there, come on in. We have a lot of learn.  
As Camille walked in she was completely in shock. She expected an immaculate apartment but instead was met with lavishness. The carpet was a rich red color and the walls a warm brown color. The only out of place thing was a penguin poster over the couch.  
"So professor Hemmings...I mean Luke, what type of extracurricular vocabulary did you have in mind?" Camille asked. Luke walked over to her with a glass full of pineapple smoothie. "I'd like to teach you Sex Ed 101." "Sir, I learned all about protection and diseases. I've been abstaining from most things for 21 years now sir."  
Luke's eyes traveled up and down her bodies as heard from most things. "No. No. No. Hun. This class will be about all the ways you ever might want to have fun. Are you prepared for that?" The temperature rose in the room and Camille's cheeks brightened. " Sir, I don't think that's appropriate. "  
"Wouldn't you love to hear about all the fun things. Sex swings. Sex dice. Fuzzy Handcuffs. Paddles. Whips. Chains. Anal beads. Penis rings. Vibes. So many fun words and phrases you know you want to learn!" Camille never had a chance to drink the smoothie before the floor moved out from under her.  
When she awoke she felt like she was floating on air. "Where am I? She sat up slowly, feeling dizzier than she had that time she rode a roller coaster with her friend--the first and only time. "Camille, oh my god, are you alright?" Luke's voice swam around her mind, coming from all directions at once.  
She winced and opened her eyes to see him kneeling on the carpet before her, looking UP at her. As it turned out, she had somehow gotten to his bed. Through the doorway, she could see the main room they'd just been in...And her smoothie laying on the floor, untouched and causing a dark stain. she blushed. Had he carried her in here?  
"How long was I out? What happened?" She wondered aloud, hating the sound of her groggy voice. Luke conveyed an expression of immense relief as he answered, "only a few minutes. I think you became overwhelmed with my, uh, lesson plan...and for that, I'm sorry. I promise, we can take as many sessions as we need, go as slow as you want, to get you...caught up."  
Camille was sure she didn't want to take ANY more sessions with this man. Screw her grade. He was obviously some kind of weirdo. She needed to leave, go home and forget about all this.  
But yet the closeness of his body and some of the ideas he mentioned got to her.  
She stood up, shakily.  
"Camille, wait--" Luke called after her, and she spun around to face him, her face an unrecognizable mixture of fear, panic, anger, and wonder.  
She stared at him. Chest heaving in and out. In and out  
Her face now flushed.  
He walked towards her and leaned in.  
When his lips were inches away from hers...he stopped. Camille's heartbeat was racing. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can leave now."  
Camille looked at him. His eyes were cast downward. It's do or die she thought. She closed the space between them. Her lips grazed his lip piercing.  
And she had to admit, it wasn't bad. Scratch that, it was GOOD. Real good. Neither of them let go, so he began to part her lips with his own, his lip ring (how long had that been there?) brushing tenderly against her skin. She vaguely noticed his hands moving, one stopping at the base of her neck and the other coming to rest on her hip.  
Breathing could wait.  
As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she let out a gasp. No guy had ever done that before.  
Luke stopped, his blue eyes wide.  
"You really ARE inexperienced, aren't you?" He asked, shocked. Camille turned her head away, but he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Those deep eyes, filled with purpose. "Hey, it's okay. Innocence is enticing." With that he lowered his eyes and bit down on his lip, pondering his next move, Camille waited to see what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my friend Victoria Leigh


End file.
